A Tale of Two Cities
by MidnightBlueDragon
Summary: The tale of a group of people who have come to have lives tangled around Paris and London, and around each other: when fifteen year old Lucie meets her father for the first time, she never expected that she would get caught in a mess of events.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything...**

**I'm back! And writing fanfiction for a book i read for school...hmm, didn't see that one coming.**

**Anyways, so this is my version of Tale of Two Cities, it will (mostly) go along with the basic plotline with some (major) tweaks here and there. It will all become clear later on.**

**Also, the first paragraph..NOT MINE! I stole it from the first page of the book...but who ever is reading this probably already knows that...**

**Okay. so. ENJOY and don't forget to review and tell me what you think...**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Period

It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the age of wisdom, it was the age of foolishness, it was the epoch of belief, it was the epoch of incredulity, it was the season of Light, it was the season of Darkness, it was the spring of hope it was the winter of despair, we had everything before us, we had nothing before us, we were all going direct to Heaven, we were all going direct the other way –in short, the period was so far like the present period that some of its noisiest authorities insisted on its being received, for good or for evil, in the superlative degree of comparison only…

Contrary to the belief of the masses, this mere paragraph depicted two cities in such an exact manner that even I find it frightful in its accuracy.

The part that is particularly remarkable is that this was the season of light and yet it was also the season of darkness. In the sunny streets of London, bumbling with people who lived their lives day and day out without any excitement or change of routine, it was the season of light –

No…I must take back my words from before: it is not that accurate. For even though it was the 'season of Light', London had its fault. Particularly with its people and their rare, but deadly mobs of brute force and wild participants.

It is honestly unbelievable how disturbing it is to see the ruffians gather up, with other more innocent people joining the bandwagon, and then doing something incredibly stupid that they are sure to regret in the near future. However, I have come to find that, as astonishing as it seems, those who don't completely dedicated themselves to something that will better their own lives as well as others, do not seem to have a decent conscience that will show them right from wrong –

Enough of that, I have gone off on another tangent…now, where was I?

Ah, yes, the season of Light…

Although London had its faults, in some areas more than the others, it was still considered to be in the season of Light. Yes, people were deathly poor others sat on the streets waiting, just waiting for a coin to plummet from another's purse and fall to the ground. And even then, they were not the only ones after the measly shilling…there were so many people in poverty, that my heart would sink when and where ever I noticed one of them starting hungrily at me.

This brings me to the point that I would like to make before we move any further: in this world, there are doers and there are takers.

The people that I described above, although keep in mind they are not that way by choice, are takers. They wait for someone to give them means to survive. Those are the lowest of the bunch, although I do not wish to discriminate, but I honor a man who will work in order to provide for his family.

Doers are those who are not too proud to beg for even the lowest of jobs. They put their best into whatever they choose as their profession. And when they do not have a profession, they put all of their energy into whatever small, menial job they manage to obtain.

However, doers are not limited to just profession, making money, and providing for one's family.

No, a doer is one who can stand for himself. One who is not afraid to fight for what he believes. One who risks it all just for sake of saving one of his friends. One who doesn't necessarily survive the fight, but survives in the hearts and minds of thousands. One who –

I do not believe that my point is coming out clearly. Instead, I will explain a story that shall demonstrate what I mean by 'doers'. It will demonstrate their part in our current lifestyle and how our lives can be changed by a single 'doer'. The concept of this idea is present all through our pasts and history. However, this story I am about to describe had only occurred around ten years ago.

The story that I am about to tell is a tale of two cites…


End file.
